Nadine Ross
Nadine Ross is the secondary antagonist in the 2016 video game Uncharted 4: A Thief's End and the deuteragonist in the 2017 video game Uncharated: The Lost Legacy. She is a South African treasure hunter and leader of the PMC Shoreline. Throughout the game, Nadine partners with Rafe Adler, and uses her military might to search for the mythical pirate colony of Libertalia. She was voiced by , who also has voiced Lust in the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise, Xing Huo in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Tier Harribel in Bleach, Jaina Proudmoore in the World of Warcraft series, Spider Witch in Ghostbusters, Dahlia Gillespie in Silent Hill: Shattered Memories, Catherine in Catherine, and Telltale Catwoman. History Early life Not a lot is known about Nadine's history other than she is a mercenary who took over Shoreline after the death of its original founder, her father. Nadine and her unit are known to have had a prior run-in with Victor Sullivan, though he was able to gain the upper hand. During Chapter 17 - "For Better or Worse", Elena reveals that Shoreline entered a few civil wars that ended in defeat and Nadine has inherited her fathers mess as a result. A life full of war and confrontation has led to Nadine becoming a very strong and capable military figure. A demanding leader, she shows fierce loyalty towards her men and expects the same in return. Nadine is also a very tough fighter and is able to comfortably hold her own in a number of different confrontations, even while battling both Sam and Nathan Drake. ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' Nadine and her partner Rafe are first seen at the Rossi Estate auction, where they are trying to win an artifact which supposedly contains the location of Libertalia. The duo are unsuccessful however, with the Drake brothers and Victor Sullivan stealing it instead. They then proceed to follow the only lead they have, and continue digging up the St Dismas cathedral in Scotland. There, they overhear both Nate and Sam discussing the next clue which lies in Madagascar. Due to Shoreline's sheer man power, Nadine and Rafe quickly gain the upper hand in the search. However, they once again lose this advantage as the Drake's use their superior historical intelligence to track down the correct watch tower. Knowing that they cannot outsmart Nate, Sam and Sully, Rafe tracks their phones and intercepts their messages, finding the location of both the tower and Libertalia as a result. He then uses Shoreline's forces to unleash a full assault on Sam in the hope of killing him. Nate rescues him and the two escape, but Rafe proceeds to track them all the way too Libertalia, with Nadine accompanying him along with the remaining Shoreline mercenaries. She eventually heads off the brothers, and confronts them both about the treasure and the number of her men that they have killed. A lengthy fight between the three ensues until Rafe arrives and forces Sam to hold Nadine at gun point. Rafe doesn't let this affect him and calls Sam's bluff, with Nate having to stop him from killing Nadine. This leaves a dent in the trust between both Rafe and Nadine, as he would have let her die. The two then use Sam to lead them to the wreck of Henry Avery's ship. Once there, Nadine refuses to board due to an unforeseen number of traps that Avery had set up to frighten off intruders. She instead tries to leave the island with a small amount of the treasure but Rafe forces her to co-operate, having paid off her Shoreline mercenaries to obey him. Once abroad, Rafe and Sam's carelessness causes the traps to be set off, wiping out her last remaining soldiers. A desperate and frustrated Nadine then lectures Nate, Sam and Rafe on the cost of finding the treasure, stating that 'everyone who has become obsessed with it has died', using the long deceased bodies of Thomas Tew and Henry Avery as proof. She then traps the three in the burning treasure chamber and leaves Libertalia by herself. It is unknown what happened to her after she fled the ship. ''Uncharted: The Lost Legacy'' Nadine is now pretty much fully redeemed and serves as one of the two main protagonists along with Chloe Frazer. They travel to India in order to together defeat Asav, a psychopathic warlord who wants to stamp out the bloodline of the young king. Relationships Allies *Chloe Frazer *Sam Drake - Enemy Turned Ally *Nathan Drake - Former Enemy Enemies *Rafe Adler - Ally Turned Enemy *Asav *Orca - Ally Turned Enemy Abilities Nadine is an expert hand to hand fighter. She is able to fight Drake and Sam at once and come out on top. A seasoned military operative Nadine can lead trained soldiers during missions. Gallery RafeNadineAuction.png|Nadine and Rafe at the auction. RafeStandoff.png|Nadine being held hostage by Sam Drake. Trivia *Nadine Ross has become a topic of controversy after the reveal that Laura Bailey, a white actress, would be portraying a racially-mixed black character. Neil Druckmann has since defended Laura Bailey's performance, stating that a character's appearance should not be influenced from the actor. Citing Ashley Johnson and Troy Baker as examples of actors who share no resemblance to their respective characters. *Nadine and Gustavo are the only antagonists of the Uncharted series to survive. Navigation Category:Female Category:Mercenaries Category:Charismatic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Femme Fatale Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Sadists Category:Grey Zone Category:Greedy Category:Related to Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:On & Off Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Destroyers